Renee
Renee is Claymore No. 6 of the last generation of Claymores and is a defensive type. She serves as the "Eye" of the Organization when Galatea deserted the Organization. She makes her first appearance outside of the Doga village. Etymology "Renee" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rune" (ルネ, pronounced "ru-ne"). "Renee" derives from the Late Latin "Renatus," meaning "born again." Name of a 16th Century French princess. Appearance Renee's pale hair is worn in single braids. She wears the standard Claymore uniform and has silver eyes and full lips. She appears similar to a woman of African descent. Image Gallery Personality Renee possesses a notable intelligence; as demonstrated when she stalls for time using regeneration as an excuse to fool Riful, and then takes a Yoki suppressant pill to aid her escape. Renee also was able to make a wise decision when she choose not to revive the fused Luciela-Rafaela;- being completely aware of the calamity it would bring if she ever do so. Aside from that, Renee also have displayed a somewhat haughty manner when first confronting Raki. Despite this, she choose to let go of him when she detects Priscilla's yoki. Thus, proving that she is not entirely haughty either, it is just that she is curious and wanted to know, but did it in a wrong way. Abilities Wide Yoki Sensing As the new "Eye" of the Organization, Renee can sense Yoki at very long distances. This skill is the object of Riful's efforts to Awaken the merged Luciela-Rafaela. Yoki Manipulation Renee is an "Eye" and all Claymores used as such by the Organization are capable of yoki manipulation to some extent. It is currently unknown how powerful Renee's yoki manipulation actually is. Biography Employment as a Claymore Renee first appears outside Doga village (Scene 82). Raki and Priscilla visit his hometown, while looking for a Yoma. Raki manages to kill it before her. Renee arrives on the scene and questions Raki. She asks how he detected the Yoma, but he does not reveal the truth. However, Renee finds out on her own when she finally detects the Yoki of Priscilla. From her, Raki finds out that Clare is no longer in the Organization. Later, outside Doga, Riful of the West captures Renee because of her Yoki sensing abilities. Renee wakes up in Riful's dungeon with limbs amputated and impaled by Dauf's rods. Riful tells her she will let her reattach her limbs and release her if she cooperates. Renee is shown Luciela-Rafaela and is told to Awaken them using her Yoki. When Renee enters the merged entity's mind, she realizes it must never Awaken. Renee stalls for time, so she can reconnect her legs and escape. When Clare and Dauf fight upstairs, this distracts Riful, giving Renee the chance to escape. When Riful leaves, Renee takes Yoki suppressant and tries to escape. Riful notices Renee's Yoki disappear, and Dauf and later Riful pursue Renee. Renee's fate is unknown, but she is presumed dead. Riful later explains Renee's reason for escape—"there would have been nothing left" if she had remained when Luciela-Rafaela Awakened. Riful adds that she might have been more understanding had Renee explained things properly, but adds that she doubts she would have been particularly understanding, and that Renee had simply been robbed of any chance of survival. It is worth noting that Riful appears to be standing in a pool of blood at the time, and that Renee never appears again, even after all of the Warriors are gathered together to face Miria and the Ghosts. Relationships Riful and Dauf Renee had the misfortune of crossing Riful and Dauf's paths and, during her brief encounter, ended up their prisoner due to her skill at yoki sensing. With her legs initially severed to prevent from escaping, Renee was forced by the Abyssal One to awaken the slumbering Luciela-Rafaela. Behind the Scenes *"Renee" is sometimes transliterated as "Lune" or "Rune". References es:Reneeit:Renee Category:Claymore Category:The Eye of the Organization Category:Female Category:Single-digit Category:Defensive Category:Nickname Category:Clarice's generation Category:Former Category:Unknown